Wishful Thinking
by Vicky Maybell
Summary: When Emilia discovered Elliot down in Nigel's hideout, she hadn't expected him to brush her off as if she hadn't saved his life twice or as if he never loved her, With a little wishful thinking and a window, she's able to find the tiniest comfort. [Minor angst]


"Could you go get my fiance? I'm sure Ferret here needs an eye on him." Linda spat. Emilia had met the woman not even an hour ago and already she was fighting for the release of her kidnapped fiance. She had expected a peaceful bag-man job, but oh _no _somebody just _had _to take their sword out of its holster and wave it at her! Wouldn't fools ever learn?

"Right, sure. Of course." Emilia drew her body closer to the edge. Her awkward conversation with the woman was clear. Emilia was uncomfortable of rescuing the 'damsel-in-distress' when it was someone else's fiance. Maybe because it was that she had lost her own all those months ago.

Emilia sprung the tips of her feet on the edge and jumped, making sure to add in a little spin to show off. Cold water greeted her and got into her breeches creating a very unpleasant feeling of fabric clinging to her skin.

She swam to the surface of the water and struggled to wipe the grime from her eyes. She stumbled out of the water clumsily and cursed at the goo. Someone should janitor this place.

Emilia finally wiped it from her face and looked around. The cave was silent and she almost yelled up to Linda that the place was clear until she heard a slight whimper.

"Hello?" Emilia called out.

The man behind the rock gasped and struggled to stand up. That voice seemed so familiar to him. Memories of a laughing girl wearing a royal dress flooded his mind. Elliot crawled out from behind the rock and stood tall before the Princess.

"Elliot!" She cried and rushed forward into his arms. Elliot pushed back her wet hair and looked down at him. While she was suddenly taller, she was only close to his height.

"Emilia…what…"

The Princess almost went cross-eyed staring up at him. The skin below her eyebrows and her nose turned a deep red. It's the same way her skin reacts when she is crying.

_Of course, she is crying! You dimwit! Tell her how happy you are to see her!_

Elliot brought her close and dug his face into her wet, sloppy hair. They had an emotional moment until Emilia pulled herself from him.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like a hobbe."

* * *

Emilia sheathed her sword and once again grabbed Elliot's hand, tugging him further into the man-built cave. She looked back at him a few times, her wide eyes eagerly scouting him as if she hadn't seen him in years; not months.

However, her eyes darkened as they neared the door to Nigel's base. Her hand was clammy against his.

"We should be getting back to Linda pretty soon." Emilia coldly said.

"Oh no, what am I going to tell her?"

Elliot had met Linda only a few months ago, befriending her quickly and they spent their time bonding over their work at the orphanage. Being around children was heartbreaking, but more so that Elliot had always wanted Emilia to raise children with him.

Linda had been extremely flirtatious and upon realizing that his childhood sweetheart would never return Elliot gave into her demands. He couldn't help falling in love with her, nor proposing to her.

"Wait, Emil." Elliot huffed at the exerted state of his body. Emilia turned and offered a hand, to which he returned and was pulled up to the door. He went to open it, but she tugged on his hand.

"Come with me. We can settle down, now that I'm back! We can have a cute little house and I'll come home often, I promise." Her eyes lit up and Elliot mentally smacked himself. He had no plans on what to do.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that now I'm back we can get together. I understand why you tried to forget me but don't you see?" Emilia sniffled, wondering if his disgust of her was hidden by his naïve and confused conversation.

"See what?"

"I'm back." She choked up a whisper and he shook his head.

"I can't leave Linda just like that. We've commit to one another." Elliot admitted. Emilia stared into his soul with shocked eyes.

"We made the commitment!" She clutched a necklace at her throat that adorned a rare jet. He had given it to her the night of her birthday, the night he told her he loved her, and the night that she gave her maidenhood to him in exchange for love.

"Yes, we did. You could kiss me now and beg me to come back but-"

Emilia took this as the challenge and ticket to his further affections. She kissed him forcefully and gently and Elliot remembered what was so fiery about her and her libido. She pulled away and stared at him expectantly.

"But I have to do the honourable thing." He whispered. Elliot gently pushed her away and opened the steel door, bearing her one last look before rushing to his injured fiance. Emilia slowly unclasped the necklace from her neck and watched as Linda hugged her fiance with desperation and relief.

* * *

Emilia creaked open the door of the old, musty room and looked around. Papers scattered across the floor. and a few rats squeaked in surprise at her arrival. Her boots made a soft padding noise against the stone. A large symbol was carved into the floor and when she walked upon it little blue lights struggled to bow to her. The device was old, however.

Her mother hadn't allowed either of the children to go into this room but Emilia never bothered to disobey. But jets were breakable, and the only worthy way of breaking this specific jet was to drop it from the same window her mother was shot out of as her dying sister watched.

Right?

Because something extraordinary always seemed to happen when it was dropped from the dubbed 'Fairfax Window'. It was all wishful thinking, of course. Either way, she got rid of a relic.

The jingle of the metal made a satisfying sound as it dropped until her Hero ears could no longer pick up the sounds that a average human couldn't.

There ye' drop.

* * *

**Not sure where the last part came from. I'm extremely tired.**

**I wish I had used the editing system that fanfiction gives you. It shed some light on my grammar mistakes.**

**I also wish that in Fable 3 you could go to the tower where Lucien shot you and your sister. I mean, seriously, it's a freaking castle. Gimme mo' access. Or that there was a Childhood level in ****III.**

**Anyways, this was practice writing as I seem to be putting my projects aside and writing an OFC x Prince fable story that will come out someday.**

**Ta-ta!**


End file.
